


Who's cutting onions?

by EthanTheAnnus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, I just love them, Short, Tommy cries, bc Tubbo says nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: Tommy broke, then, into full-blown crying. “Who’s cutting onions?” he managed.Tubbo moved over to pull him into a hug. “Me. I’m cutting onions. Or, maybe Iamthe onions…”Tommy managed a small laugh, his face pressed into Tubbo’s shoulder. “You’re the fucking onions.”-OR-Tubbo expresses his appreciation of their friendship. Tommy cries. Jokes are made.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 270





	Who's cutting onions?

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell that writing about their friendship is my comfort thing or-
> 
> also this is highkey based on the being brutally honest with each other unus annus video where ethan said nice things and mark cried

“I’m glad you’re my friend,” Tubbo said out of nowhere, the two of them sat together out on the grassy hill of a nearby park. “Like, you’re just-”

“Handsome and talented?” Tommy joked, and Tubbo gave him a death stare. 

“Let me fucking finish.” Tubbo seemed to take a moment to consider his next words. “You’ve somehow got the drive to consistently put out content, and you’re a genuinely nice person, despite what your on-camera persona suggests.”

Tommy found himself a little dumbfounded by Tubbo’s words. “I-”

“No, shut.” Tubbo shifted a little where he was sitting to make himself more comfortable. “You always manage to put out the same level of content, to entertain so many people… Seeing you do that keeps me putting out content, sometimes.”

Tommy swore he wasn’t tearing up. “What made you suddenly say all that shit?”

Tubbo smiled at him. “I… I dunno. I just… You’re really cool, dude.”

Tommy broke, then, into full-blown crying. “Who’s cutting onions?” he managed.

Tubbo moved over to pull him into a hug. “Me. I’m cutting onions. Or, maybe I  _ am _ the onions…”

Tommy managed a small laugh, his face pressed into Tubbo’s shoulder. “You’re the fucking onions.”

“Then who’s cutting me? God?”

Tommy found he couldn’t stop from pulling back to break out into copious amounts of laughter. Tubbo smiled, laughing with him.

“Tommy,” Tubbo said after a few moments of comfortable silence, “I can’t believe you asked who’s cutting onions. We’re not even  _ near  _ a kitchen.”

Tommy scowled at him as he burst out into more laughter. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too,” Tubbo replied with an easy smile, and Tommy knew there was no place he’d rather be than here, with his best friend, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes, grinning like the idiots they were.


End file.
